Abrázame
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: /Conjunto de Drabbles/30 vicios/5986/ Ella le susurra que lo ama, con la voz quebrada y de su boca escapa un poco de sangre. /18. Mirando al cielo./.
1. Primavera

**Comunidad**: **30vicios**  
**Tabla:** Estaciones  
**Prompt**: 01. Primavera  
**Fandom:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn!  
**Claim:**5986 (Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru).  
**Palabras**: 962.  
**Advertencias:** T por escenas pasadas de tono, maybe. Intento de lime deforme(?) Posible OoC. Drama mal cometido.

.

Haru

.

Se miraban fijamente, Gokudera apretaba sus manos en torno a la cadera de Haru y ella, con el brillo cristalizado de las lágrimas en sus ojos, enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y sus alientos chocaban.  
Haru pudo descifrar, por el aroma que se sentía en el aire, que Gokudera había estado fumando justo antes de su encuentro furtivo. Le molestó, pero lo disimuló bastante bien por las circunstancias en las que ambos se encontraban.  
Ella a veces no comprendía _(y por mucho que quisiera, su subconsciente lograba negársele) _qué es lo que Gokudera pensaba, creía y opinaba de aquellos encuentros raquíticos, en los lugares más recónditos de la base Vongola. Nadie los veía, y a veces llegaban a más que un beso cargado de la pasión contenida y que ella enredase sus piernas en él, mientras Hayato la sostenía con fuerza furiosa y le mordía los labios sin tregua.

Quizá todo aquello solo era una mera forma de huir de la realidad en la que se veían enredados, bajo la sombra del peligro al que concienzudamente se veían enfrentados. Porque ambos sabían que las costillas rotas que Yamamoto había traído esa mañana no eran ningún juego.

Él respiró contra su boca y ella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, aguardando por su próximo movimiento o quizá, tan solo expectante a la mirada verdosa de Gokudera. Ambos, Haru y Hayato, necesitaban de una vez poder sacarse todo aquello de adentro, y por ello nacieron por tan solo un roce los encuentros furtivos a escondidas de los ojos curiosos de los demás, que por más interesados que estén en ellos, parecían molestarse más en lo que sucedía en las afueras.

Gokudera movió levemente sus caderas y Miura lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de gozo y mordiéndose los labios, nerviosa por sentirse llena de placer de un momento a otro.

….

Delineando con su dedo índice la espalda fémina de Haru, Gokudera le dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de aplastarle la punta contra el cenicero que reposaba a un lado de la cama matrimonial, en una de las mesitas de luz. Miura tembló bajo sus manos y se giró hacia un lado, mirando al techo y rozando su hombro derecho con las costillas de Gokudera. Hayato se acomodó contra el cabezal de la cama y observó la lágrima efímera que resbalaba por la mejilla de Haru.

—Tsk, no llores estúpida. — Siseó irritado por la debilidad de la mujer. Haru ni levantó la mirada hacia él, pero al abrir la boca para replicar la ofensa, un sollozo ahogado por la noche tomó el lugar de las palabras.

Hastiado por todo, apartó la sábana de un tirón y Haru se sintió sola –a pesar de que él palpaba entre la oscuridad el colchón por su ropa desperdigada_-_, al verse desprendida del calor humano. Su debilidad no la enorgullecía y quizá Gokudera significaba algo más para ella que tan solo sexo desenfrenado por las noches, que marcas violáceas por su cuerpo o caricias toscas repartidas por su espalda. Y ahora le aterraba tan solo el siseo de su mente al reconocer que posiblemente Gokudera nunca más volviera de aquella misión suicida. Maldecía a Tsuna y también a Gokudera por aquella dependencia que el segundo poseía por el 'Décimo'. Jodida adicción.

Se enderezó en la cama tapando su desnudez con la sábana color salmón violáceo cuando Hayato se internó en el baño. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentando despejar su mente, cerró los ojos pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no sea Hayato, la misión suicida y el culmine de esos momentos. Por que Gokudera le había dicho desde un comienzo que aquello era mortal, que su objetivo no era algo fácil y, sin rodeos, le dio a entender que en el sesenta por ciento de las posibilidades él no volvería con vida, pero que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Cuando Gokudera salió del baño, Haru le esperaba utilizando la sábana como toga a un lado de la puerta, expectante y con la mirada baja. Refunfuñando palabrotas, dio un paso al frente y fue detenido por el agarre de la mujer a su antebrazo. Débil y ridículo, pensó Gokudera con total rubor disimulado a la luz tenue de la lámpara.

—No quiero que vayas .— Clamó con voz baja, intentando que su voz no saque a relucir lo que es su pecho se oprimía.

—Mujer estúpida, el Décimo confía en mí. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Él me necesita !—Gruñó impaciente, soltándose del agarre y mirando directamente a los ojos marrones y profundos de Haru, inundados ya totalmente en lágrimas de pena y tristeza.

—¡Yo también te necesito! — Lloriqueó con voz chillona y agobiada, sosteniendo con fuerza la sábana en su pecho. Gokudera desvió su mirada hacia sus hombros seductores, erguidos y, en uno de ellos, brillaba una opaca y desvirtuada mancha violácea con reflejos verdes. Subió sus ojos otra vez y su rostro resplandeció con disimulo al notar que Haru también lo observaba de la misma forma.

Chasqueó la lengua y acomodándose el traje típico negro, dijo unas palabras.

—No digas estupideces, mujer. — Gruñó, tomando camino hacia la puerta.

Haru hipó sin seguirlo. —Te quiero. — Murmuró sin dejar de observarlo, Gokudera se detuvo por un momento, luego abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla volvió a mirarla otra vez. Joder, se dijo. Ésta era la despedida más larga que tuvo alguna vez en su vida.

—No hagas estupideces. — Respondió tajante, obviando la recién hecha confesión cerrando la puerta.

Haru rompió en sollozos y se sentó sobre la cama de su propia habitación. Por una hendija se asomaba la luz solar y el aroma a césped recién cortado en la superficie le abordó las fosas nasales. Después de todo, la primavera que tanto adoraba llegaba a su fin, y con ello, _Smoking Bomb_ se esfumaba en al aire.

.

N/A: Primero que nada, quiero darle las gracias a Liz, una amiga que me ayudó muchísimo con esto w,w

Por otro lado, la razón del título es porque 'haru' significa primavera. Por ello….tómenlo como un juego de palabras :3

Esta tabla es como el primer paso para mi reto propio de escribir sobre casi todas las parejas heterosexuales de KHR! Sé que a muchos no les agrada, pero yo la loveo :like:. Estoy experimentando, perdónenme los errores T.T (Y el titulo es random xd No se me ocurría uno mejor -w-).

Ciaossu~! ¿Revieeeeeeews?


	2. Verano

**Comunidad**: **30vicios**  
**Tabla:** Estaciones  
**Prompt**: 02. Verano.  
**Fandom:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn!  
**Claim:**5986 (Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru).  
**Palabras**: 527.  
**Advertencias:** Posible OOC, drama mal cometido (?)

**Notas:** No puse guión largo debido a que me dio flojera copiar/pegar. Lo siento si es molesto para leer~

**.**

**Déjalo.**

**.**

Cerró los puños con fuerza y observó, sin cambiar de expresión, el rostro de la mujer devolviéndole la mirada, expectante. Las manos de ella temblaban sosteniendo con fuerza el dobladillo de su falda y, arrodillada frente a él, abrió los labios levemente.

-Ya…..déjalo.- Dijo, tan solo dos palabras que salieron de su voz quebrada por el nudo en su garganta. Expectante y con su mirada latente sobre él, extendió las manos y tomó un puño de Gokudera, sosteniéndolo entre las suyas. Hayato prefirió dejarle hacer, también arrodillado frente ella, escondidos en una esquina de las recónditas habitaciones de la base.

-No puedo.- Respondió con voz ronca y desviando por primera la vez la mirada de ella, por temor a exponerse verdaderamente. No quería mirarle a los ojos, tampoco quería, ahora, sentir aquel apretón de manos que Miura le daba. Era básicamente, una tortura.

Haru soltó una risilla rota. Sonrió a medias y con signos de bipolaridad lo tomó del rostro y lo giró con suavidad, obligándole a mirarle.

-No puedo dejar al Décimo, mujer.- Gruñó, sosteniendo sus palabras, una vez que ella le soltó. Miura bajó un poco sus cejas, y sin saber exactamente qué es lo que sentía, se dijo a si misma que Hayato había vuelto a levantar la capa que los separó durante tanto tiempo, y que, en ese momento, se había desquebrajado por su culpa.

-Haru no ha dicho que lo dejes.- Habla en tercera persona hacia su homólogo, con tono de indiferencia y una ligera, muy ligera curvatura en sus labios. Vale la pena, se dice, adoptar ese tono meticulosamente cortante al hablar de estos temas con Gokudera. No lo alteraba.- Haru ha dicho que te moderes. O morirás, y ella no quiere eso.- Continuó, mordiéndose el lado interior de la mejilla. Sonaba tan….tan egoísta lo que acababa de decir.

-No seas estúpida, es normal…yo debo sacrificarme por el Déccimo.- Esta vez, adquiere un tono más duro, frío en indiferencia. Miura no responde, porque sabe que es inútil. Que Gokudera nunca cambiará, que nunca será totalmente para ella y que la realidad pura es que ellos nunca estarán juntos y en paz.

Se miraron por unos segundos que tal como en las novelas, les dieron una sensación de parecer eternos. Los separaba una corta y fina distancia en aquel cuarto, alumbrado tan solo por la luz resplandeciente que entraba de un ventilo, por derriba de ellos. Fue, tan solo, un efímero roce su beso, afianzado por el movimiento de sus labios y sus manos uniéndose en sintonía. No fue absolutamente nada del otro mundo, pero para ellos fue el inicio del escape momentáneo de aquella realidad. Se besaron con pasión contenida en la esquina de aquella habitación en penumbras, tomándose de los rostros y dejando fluir toda necesidad encerrada.

Haru pensó, internamente, que quizá aquel beso fue más de lo que esperaba. Sintió en su pecho renacer el sentimiento de esperanza y abrazándose impulsivamente a Hayato, olvidó momentáneamente la causa de aquel encuentro, a Tsuna y las muertes que le rodeaban. Porque nadie le había advertido aquello, de las balas volando a rapidez descomunal por el aire y fuertes bombas chocando sobre su hogar, destruyéndolo todo. Estaba devastada, pero quizá, y solo quizá, podría encontrar consuelo en los brazos de Gokudera, mientras comenzaba el verano.

.

N/A:

Okay~ La verdad, ahora que terminaron de leer -suponiendo-, voy a decir que lo escribí varias veces y con esta quedé un poquito mas conforme que con las anteriores. Sin embargo, aun no estoy segura pero me dije: 'Va, subirlo y dejate de joder'.

Si, así, literalmente.

Si les jodí el verano(?) Prometo hacerlo mejor para la próxima U.ú

Ciaossu~!

¿Reviews? (¡Gracias! Yo no me esperaba tantos para el comienzo!).


	3. Ocasión

**Comunidad**: **30vicios.**  
**Tabla**: Estaciones.  
**Prompt:** ón.  
**Fandom**: Katekyô Hitman Reborn!-  
**Claim**:5986 (Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru).  
**Palabras**: 322.  
**Advertencias**: Miel mal hecha(? Ooc, aunque traté de evitarlo.

.

**B**eso.

.

**E**n una ocasión, bajo los reflectores del campo de béisbol de la secundaria Namimori, Haru se dejó llevar. Besó a Gokudera dulcemente y suave, devolviéndole el gesto que segundos antes él había logrado llevar a cabo. Miura lo toma de las manos a pesar del gesto incómodo de Gokudera y, contra toda queja, pega su frente a la de él como toda una escena romántica.

Al abrir los ojos observa los de Hayato, algo burdos pero con más calidez de lo usual. Están oscuros por el deseo y le parecen, a Haru, tan profundos que se pierde en ellos. No despega la vista hasta un tercer y cuarto beso, en los que, voluntariamente, se separa de él y sonríe como el gato de Cheshire, mostrando los dientes y arrugando las mejillas.

—No creo que esto sea posible.— Dice, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, con la sonrisa latente. No espera respuesta porque sabe, que la línea tensa que Hayato forma con los labios equivale a una sonrisa en aquel momento.

.

Aún diez años después, se relamió los labios y lo besó en cuanto él la miró con el ceño fruncido, reprochándole. Se separó divertida del beso casto y lo tomó de las manos. Su vestido azul oscuro bamboleó al girar sobre sus talones, mostrando tan solo un poco más allá de los muslos. Sin embargo, Gokudera ni se inmutó, a pesar de que su mirada no transmitía lo mismo.

—Aun no creo que sea posible.— Murmura en tono hechizado.— Como en aquella ocasión…— Menciona, haciendo referencia a aquél día de Abril, bajo los reflectores del campo de béisbol, luego de un partido en el que Yamamoto participó.

No pegan sus frente sin tampoco se toman de las manos con fervor, pero ella aun, fija su mirada en los ojos verdosos de él. Y Hayato, hace tiempo ha comenzado a buscar algo oculto en esos ojos chocolates arremolinados de Miura.

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Terminé! :DD  
_

_Creo, creo…que es mucha azúcar (?) Pero estoy experimentando en hacer cosas mas happys~ Felices, melosas, mielosas(¿?) ¿Qué tal me salió? ¿Horrible? ¿Necesito tirarme de un acantilado? Okayno~_

_Gracias por los reviews, sweeties (: También para Haibara 21 e Iana Walker ,a quienes olvidé agradecerles en el drabble anterior C: ¡Lo siento! Pero gracias C:_

_¿Me dejan un review?_

_Gracias~_

_Ciaossu~!_


	4. Otoño

**Comunidad:** **30vicios**  
**Tabla:** Estaciones  
**Prompt:** 04. Otoño.  
**Fandom:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn!  
**Claim:**5986 (Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru).  
**Palabras:** 347.  
**Advertencias:** K.

.

**A**bandóname.

.

**L**lovía, algo poco común en otoño. El clima árido, seco y friolento dio cabida a la humedad de la llovizna suave que se intensificaba con el pasar de las horas, lentamente, mientras la humedad se colaba por las paredes.

El frío de la lluvia caló hasta sus huesos y mantuvo el paraguas firme con su mano derecho, sosteniéndolo sobre su cabeza. Tembló del frío, sus dientes titiritaron y sus ojos, ahogados en lágrimas, lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Me dejas?- dijo en un hilillo de voz que escapó de su garganta. Sus cabello marrones, húmedos, se pegaron a su frente y sus zapatos negros, salpicados por las gotas, repiquetearon nerviosos contra el suelo. Gimió de angustia.

Hayato la observó lisamente. Pulcramente vestida con su uniforme y aquella bufanda y guantes azules que tiempo atrás le había prestado. Su cabello húmedo y sus labios rosados entreabiertos, titiritando del frío y del desconsuelo, gemía por lo bajo e hipaba seguidamente.

Su pulso se acelera y la sangre hierve en sus venas cuando él, indiferente, da unos pasos hacia ella y se acerca, húmedo también bajo la lluvia bajando su paraguas para refugiarse momentáneamente bajo el de ella. Estática, se mantiene estoica en su lugar, observándole sin pestañear. Menea la cabeza cuando los ojos se le irritan y, de pronto, lo tiene más que cerca, a un centímetro de su nariz. Quizá había sido su imaginación, no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero Gokudera la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, mientras ella escuchaba su propio corazón latir dentro de su pecho y, sin lograr levantar sus brazos para responder gratamente, dejarse caer al suelo, empapando sus rodillas y medias con el agua del charco bajo suyo. Recuerda vagamente, un volveré rudo y un beso en su oreja, también insólito por parte de él, antes de que Hayato también se levantase y rehuyera del lugar, caminando, con los pantalones levemente mojados, saliendo de la plaza.

Miura exhala un suspiro y toma una bocanada aire, para luego expulsarla lentamente, aun con la sensación de los brazos masculinos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Si, otoño era una buena estación.

.

_**N/A:**__ Gracias por los reviews y…no sé de donde salió esto. Va, si lo sé. Me inspiré en dos imágenes de G27 xD Nada que ver la pareja, pero me sirvió._

_Estoy retrasada en contestar reviews,¡ pero sepan que los aprecio mucho! Contestaré los de esta historia, y si tengo tiempo, los anteriores._

_Gracias~_


	5. Invierno y Mariposas

**Comunidad:** **30vicios**  
**Tabla:** Estaciones  
**Prompt:** 05. Invierno  
**Fandom:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn!  
**Claim: **5986 (Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru).  
**Palabras:** 446.  
**Advertencias:** T por tragedia~ Muerte de un personaje.

.

-Haru ha muerto.-

Su mirada palideció, perdió el brillo y los opacos orbes verdes se desviaron hacia Yamamoto, mirándole con indiferencia, confusión e incredibilidad. Takeshi hizo una mueca torcida, realizó un movimiento vertical de cabeza, afirmando lo que acaba de decir; solo consiguió que Gokudera gruñera de rabia y golpeara la mesa con fuerza monstruosa. En sus ojos se denotaba el dolor.

-No.- Negó vehementemente.- No es posible.- bisbiseó, levantándose de la silla y dándole otro golpe a la mesa, con mano abierta. Sus ojos cristalizados se cerraron con temor e impidió que aquella sustancia cristalina se atreviera a salir.

Yamamoto lo observó desde el otro lado de la habitación, afianzando el agarre a su espada y apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, desviando la mirada de Gokudera al techo blancuzco. Sus ojos estaban lo suficientemente rojos e hinchados como para adivinar que él ya había llorado.

…

El lino blanco se lucía en la piel pálida, tiesa como la porcelana de Haru. Sus manos se unían a la altura de su estómago, sosteniendo un ramo de lirios azules, _como a ella le gustaban_.

Kyoko gimió de dolor por la bajo, ocultando su mirada en el hombro de Tsuna y, el Décimo Vongola, observaba directamente el rostro del cuerpo fallecido con mirada angustiosa, con un nudo en su garganta. Ryohei se sintió débil y por primera vez apartó la vista por temor, por temor de observar a aquella mujer muerta. En cambio, Yamamoto observó el cuerpo de soslayo, mirando en él la herida ensangrentada de su estómago, ahora oculta por aquel precioso vestido, como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto hacia atrás y observara con nitidez la flecha atravesar el vientre de Miura. Sus gritos horrorizados aun resonaban en sus oídos, se sentía de lo peor, por no haber sido capaz de salvarla aun estando a su lado.

Todos estaban adoloridos.

Hayato permaneció lejos, detrás de unos árboles, fingiendo fumar con un cigarrillo apagada, pues, _a ella no le hubiera gustado que lo haga. _Su mirada verdosa siguió a sus amigos por el prado hasta que estos se subieron a sus autos modernos, mientras el suyo yacía escondido, y abandonaban el cementerio.

Se acercó y buscando con insistencia en uno de sus bolsillos se colocó de cuclillas junto a la tierra removida, donde Miura ya reposaba dos metros bajo tierra, en paz. Y quizá, estando en un mundo mejor que este, pensó.

Chasqueó la lengua al levantarse. Sus ojos cristalizados aun demostraban dureza y el cuello de su abrigo tejido escondía la mitad de su rostro. Había comenzado a nevar.

Dándole la espalda a la tumba, dejó aquella caja aterciopelada sobre la tierra, cubriéndose lentamente de nieve.

.

**Comunidad: 30vicios**  
**Tabla:** Estaciones  
**Prompt:** 06. Mariposas.  
**Fandom:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn!  
**Claim:** 5986 (Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru).  
**Palabras:** 330.  
**Advertencias**: Posible Ooc.

.

**C**elos.

.

**—P**arece que estás disfrutando la fiesta, Gokudera.

La voz de Tsuna resuena a sus oídos, recién llegado justo a su lado. De pie, vistiendo un traje oscuro y con un temple sonriente, observa a Gokudera.

—Sí. Gran fiesta, Décimo. —Murmura roncamente, apoyando su espalda contra el barandal del balcón, mirando hacia adentro, donde el bullicio de los invitados llegaba a sus oídos, con fervor, irritación contenida.

Tsunayoshi, incómodo, desplazó su mirada hacia la pista de baile, el punto donde Gokudera tenía puestos con fijeza sus ojos y tragó en seco, temiendo, quizá, el cruel destino del tipo al que Haru le hablaba.

—H-Haru está bonita esta noche, ¿verdad? — Comentó, en un vano intento de calmar los aires.

—Tch. — Hayato contemplaba concentrado a Miura, envuelta en aquel vestido color púrpura, luciendo un pudoroso escote, ajustado en sus curvas. Mierda, pensó. Tenía que admitir que Tsuna tenía razón, estaba jodidamente reluciente.

Entre medio del murmullo latente de las personas, Gokudera casi pudo oír las risas escandalosas de Miura y visualizó su rubor, cuando el tipo aquél la tomó de la mano y, mientras ella reía avergonzada, se iban por la puerta delantera hacia el patio.

Joder, pensó Tsuna, esto se pondría feo.

Gokudera se activó como un resorte, se despegó en lo que pareció un salto del barandal y, dando zancadas fuertes atravesó el salón, llamando la atención de varias personas a las que, maleducadamente, las corría de un empujón, con sus orbes verdes fijos en la puerta grande, de dos alas, al final del vestíbulo.

El Décimo Jefe Vongola sudó frío prematuramente, cuando recibió las miradas expectantes y amenazantes de éstas personas, sobre su homólogo. Más sin embargo, desvió su atención a imaginarse cómo Gokudera le habría proporcionado un derechazo a aquel tipo, el grito asombrado de Haru (_¡Hahi!)_ al verse sorprendida, la abofeteada que le habría intentado golpear y, luego de una escasa discusión, el beso que encerraría todo aquél embrollo.

Tsunayoshi sonrió, al escuchar el primer _Hahi_ de Haru.

.

N/A: Sip, dos juntos C: Porque los hice y quería subirlos lo más pronto posible, jó. Y no quise esperar.

Alguien me pidió que hiciera a Gokudera sentir celos y pues, he ahí el resultado, que a mi me cponvenció, un poco :'3

Gracias~ Y dejen comentarios C:

Ciaossu~!


	6. Fresas

**Comunidad:** **30vicios**  
**Tabla:** Estaciones  
**Prompt**: 08. Fresas.  
**Fandom**: Katekyô Hitman Reborn!  
**Claim**:5986 (Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru).  
**Palabras**: 350.  
**Advertencias:** Erotismo(?)

.

**A**lmíbar.

.

**M**iura exclamó contenta, regalándole una sonrisa sinceramente dulce a la empleada que depositó el bol con frutillas frescas y azucaradas frente a ella. La mujer le sonríe amablemente antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse del comedor, para seguir con sus labores matutinas. Haru acostumbra desayunar fresas por la mañana, junto con crema o tan solo el azúcar fermentándolas, hasta producir un almíbar pegajoso y más dulce que la miel.

Gokudera la observa desde el otro lado de la mesa, con sus ojos verdes, libidinosos, y luego baja su mirada al café amargo que tiene enfrente, con dos tostadas a secas a su lado. Vuelve a levantar la vista y allí está, Haru, saboreando una de las frutillas _(suertuda)_ en su boca, dándole un pequeño mordisco, con temple complacido.

—Es delicioso. — Murmura, relamiéndose los labios, olvidando la presencia de Gokudera, que ha comenzado a recrearse una escena erótica de Haru, su escaso pijama y las fresas. Sí, Gokudera, esa persona con la que amanece _casi_ todos los días en su cama.

Joder, piensa Gokudera y no soporta seguir observando la escena, cuando algo en su interior se mueve inquietante. La lujuria flamea en sus ojos y con cada paso que realiza para llegar al otro lado de la mesa refleja sus ansias de comerla. De comerla, a ella, a Haru. Llama su atención al llegar a su lado y ella vira su cuello, sosteniendo la frutilla chorreante de espeso líquido entre sus dedos. Hayato sonríe medianamente y ella se ruboriza bruscamente cuando él se inclina hacia adelante y atrapa entre sus labios la frutilla.

—G-Gokudera…..— Sisea, sorprendida. Los ojos se Hayato destilan deseo y la obliga a levantarse, para dar besos castos sobre las culmines de su boca y, finalmente, relamer los labios voluptuosos de Haru, succionando el almíbar.

La deja ir cuando siente los pasos apresurados de su Décimo y a un friki del beisbol entrar por la cocina. Vuelve a su lugar tan rápido como puede, y observa con la misma expresión de hastío a Haru, que esta tan sonrojada que aprieta los labios para no gemir de vergüenza.

.

**N/A:** Haibara, si leí tu comentario gracias al hotmail, pero debo admitir que en un comienzo no sabia donde encontrarlo hasta que em adapté al nuevo método xDD No me gusta, es muy complicado, y francamente, me gustaba más el anterior :'3

Como sea, aquí otro drabble, siempre un paso más cerca de terminar C:


	7. Mirando al cielo

18- Mirando al cielo.

.

Haru sonríe.

Su cuerpo está magullado, quemado y de su sien derecha emana aquel líquido oscuro, espeso y bordó que corre por sus venas y arterias.

Y aun así, en medio de aquél dolor insufrible, sonríe rotamente.

Gira su cuerpo con pesadez y descansa su espalda contra la hierba verde, suave y reluciente, húmeda por la llovizna que cae sobre el prado. El enemigo ha huido, lejos y casi puede, aún, escuchar los pasos apresurados de un pobre convaleciente y miembro muy inferior de otra familia enemiga, que ha asesinado a alguien demasiado importante para el Décimo Vongola, y su mano derecha, Smoking Bomb. Haru sabe que sentía miedo, porque luego de que la haya disparado y golpeado contra el suelo, aquel tipo descubrió su identidad: Miura Haru, allegada a Tsunayoshi Sawada y _prometida de Gokudera Hayato_. El arma que ella llevaba está demasiado lejos y es entonces, cuando siente una puntada de dolor en su cabeza, que se arrepiente de haber ido, sola, a terrenos enemigos.

Exhala un suspiro y siente que su boca se llena de sangre que cae por sus costados. Está sudando y tiene la sensación de que la fría lluvia que cae sobre su cuerpo se evapora al tocar su piel derretida. Le duele el pecho y se agita, convulsionando por la falta de oxígeno. Y, en el último instante, cuando cree que morirá abandonada allí, escucha el pasto arrugarse a su costado por pisadas y alguien se arrodilla junto a ella.

Observa con euforia los ojos verdes de Gokudera, cristalizados en lagrimas, y en su boca, se forma un línea tensa que simula una sonrisa. Si, Gokudera está sonriendo, mientras siente a flor de piel la tristeza. Él pasa casi con delicadeza su mano por las mejillas de ella, retirándole los rastros de lágrima y sangre de su rostro.

Ella le susurra que lo ama, con la voz quebrada y de su boca escapa un chorro de sangre. Gokudera asiente con la cabeza, responde que él también lo hace y, finalmente pasa su dedo por la frente ensangrentada de Haru y baja la cabeza para besarla. Haru cree que Hayato se ha ablandado, porque a pesar de la situación y de que gruesos lagrimones caen por su mejilla, no desespera.

—Lo siento. — Susurra. Su mirada castaña se desvía, mirando al cielo por un segundo, encapotado y gris. Las gotas tenues de lluvia mojan su rostro y se funden con sus propias lágrimas. Observa a Gokudera por última vez, que ahora furnce el ceño y maldice por lo bajo con amargura, clamando por que Ryohei llegara temprano.

Pero es tarde, y Haru lo sabe, cuando ya no pueden mantener sus párpados abiertos y su corazón deja de latir.

.

LOOL. Mi humor no está bien, y asi salió esto. Se preguntaran…¿por qué siempre muere Haru o siempre la pasa mal Haru? No sé, me viene así la idea xD Y si, Gokudera está fuera de personalidad horriblemente xD

El próximo será más….pervertido o feliz. O ambos xD No sé….¿de qué quieren que escriba? U-u

Ok...ando rara. Seguramente, si me dejan reviews, la paso mejor ^^

Nos vemos~!


	8. Beso

23_Beso.

.

Haru sonríe, ensanchando sus labios rosados en una bonita sonrisa que, lejos de ser juguetona o producto de alguna broma, va totalmente dirigida a Gokudera, que la mira sin aprecio, pero con el deseo latiendo en sus ojos.

El deseo de besarla, claro.

Hayato no está totalmente seguro de cuál de todos sus impulsos es el que lo lleva a tomarla del rostro, ahuecando sus callosas y fuertes manos en las mejillas de Haru. Ella se ve sorprendida, abre la boca despacio para replicar sin salir de su asombro pero de su garganta no sale ninguna palabra, más que una fina exclamación de sorpresa, distorsionada por sus bajos decibeles.

Finalmente inclina la cabeza y la toma de un beso profundo, húmedo y placentero.

Por que como ha pasado antes, Hayato se deja llevar por sus impulsos, y Haru le pone buena cara al mal tiempo, dejándose llevar por impulsos de otros, aunque esta vez disfrute ella también.

.

_Últimamente__, todo lo que escribo es horrible D: Imagínense que esto es lo más 'pasable' que he hecho hasta ahora. Lo publiqué para que sepan que no los abandoné :'3 Gracias por los reviews y favoritos C:_

_Gracias por leer tambien y, ah, si dejan un review, mejor C:_


End file.
